Peek into the Past
by snowbook22
Summary: Harry and time travel lovers! R&R! Harry goes to his parents time a ordinary Humorous timetravel story! And theres chicken pie involved! Oh! You never know what Sirius is up to!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! I don't want to go to Jail! TT**

Peek into the past

Prologue

Harry sat in professor Dumbledore's office he got sent there again during potions class with Snape.

It was his 6th year at Hogwarts and he had gotten into argument with Snape, he had hated Harry since his first year and was hated in return.

Harry looked around in Dumbledore's office it was filled with all sorts of unusual things, something glistened in the junk. Harry got up and saw it was a huge time turner, he saw it was broken in place so he thought he it was safe to turn it knowing that it wouldn't work anyway. "I really need something to do."

He thought out loud as he let go of the time turner. And he felt himself being pulled into a giant whirlpool, into the darkness.

**(A/N: Sorry! I know it's really short! I'll have to make it up to you guys soon! But in the mean time**

**Please R&R! ;D**


	2. Saying Oh My God

**Chapter 1: Two James's & the Oh My Gods ?!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Annoying Lawyer: u are charged for not disclaiming**

**Me: What? You can't be serious!**

**Sirus: yeah! Cause I'm sir-**

**Me: Don't start that horrible pun!! I WISH I owned the charaters but I don't. Hey I can dream can't I?**

Harry woke up in Dumbledore's office wondering what made him pass out. Remembering he saw sand flowing out the time turner he looked at it. It was empty! Oh My GOD! Was he stuck here forever? "What year am I in?" Harry wondered out loud again. "Who are you?" Harry turned and there, was Dumbledore, he was looking at Harry.

"Pro-Professor I sorta turned ur time turner by accident and I ended up here." Harry mumbled. "And who are you?" Dumbledore asked, "you look a lot like James Potter."

"He's my father, professor, I'm Harry." Harry replied.  
Dumbledore sighed "don't tell me ur stuck here Harry."  
"yes I am professor, the sands of time flew out of the time turner while I was coming here."  
"Well you may stay in Gryffindor house for now." Dumbledore said. "I'll buy all ur things in Hogsmeade and take it up to ur dormitory, here you'll be known as Harry Cornthins."  
"Corn thins Professor?"  
Harry looked stunned he was very embarrassed with his new last name but he didn't complain. Instead he asked "What is the password professor?"  
"Porridge" Dumbledore replied "Have a nice stay Harry."

Harry walked up to Gryffindor tower, what would his friends think when he didn't come back? What would his new friends think with a name like Cornthins? He practically saw the whole Gryffindor house in the common room.  
"Hi I'm an exchange student, Harry Cornthins, Nice to meet you." As he predicted, most of the girls giggled at his last name and the boys looked at James then to Harry. "Nice to meet u Harry," Harry turned to see who was talking to him, it was Remus!  
"I'm Remus, come join us," he said. And when he did Sirius said "Oh My God!"  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry," Harry introduced "Oh My God," was the reply again. And Harry turns to Remus "he doesn't have a big vocabulary does he?" Remus just nodded "That was Sirius and here is James, and Peter." Remus introduced. "Oh and you might say Sirus tends to stalk new people, so look out for him." But Harry wasn't listening; he was looking at his father. "Wow!" James spoke at last "You must be a cousin of mine!" And the whole common room shook their heads.

Harry woke up at 5 he needed to finish breakfast and quickly go to class he didn't want to be seen. Oh My God! It was going to be so embarrassing having to be introduced as Harry Cornthins! Why in the hell Cornthins!! When he went to the great hall, everyone was there already! Oh My God! Today Hogwarts was gonna beat the record of saying Oh My God the most.  
Sirius looked up and said "Oh My God its Cornie come over here!!" Harry mentally slapped himself in the head; he had forgotten that Quidditch trials were on today. Everyone looked at him, with a face that read **(A/N: Guess?)** Oh My God! Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table not making eye contact with the other tables. He sat down next to Remus and asked  
"Is Sirius always like that?"  
"You mean stupid? Yeah he is." Harry's eyes traveled to the people around the Gryffindor table. There was Alice, Frank and his mother, Lily Evans who had just sat down beside him. "Hi Harry I'm Lily, I will be guiding you to your classes."

"Er… Thanks," Harry mumbled. James was looking at Lily, he didn't even notice the chicken pies appear until Sirius said  
"Oh My God! Chicken pie! Hey James! Stop looking at ur dearest Lily Evans and eat!"  
"James fancies Lily," Remus whispered to Harry "So don't try to get too close to her."  
"Oh I won't!" Harry said "Why would I anyway?" But nobody was listening they were walking out of the great hall.

Harry walked down to the Quidditch pitch along with all the other Gryffindors, he had signed up for all the positions the night before and was eager to get the seeker part. "Okay," James said, "First up for seeker Harry Cornthins!" More giggles from the girls, Harry picked up a Cleansweep 7, though it was not as fast as his firebolt he was happy to be flying again. James let go of the snitch and Harry caught it all 5 times the fastest.

**(A/N: Sorry i'll continue it soon! but anyways R&R!! omg XD you cant make me sleep sooo late... ZZzzzz...)**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Disclaimer: ALL RITES DISCLAIMEDDD Charaters!! PHEW!**

**(A/N: sorry for the late up date guys :D well heres the next bit!)**

"Oh My God you have definitely got seeker job!" James exclaimed, "We can't lose to slytherin all over again!"  
And it was classes, double potions, Lily came running up to Harry.  
"Hey Harry!" Lily called, "what do you have now?"  
"Double potions," Harry mumbled again, "you don't have to guide me I know the way…" "But of course I do Harry! You're new! How can you possibly know the way?" Lily asked, "Unless you've been here before?"  
"No!" Harry said suddenly, he was turning red now wanting to tell Lily he had in the future, but knowing that it would change time.  
Lily walked off giving Harry a suspicious glance.

Lily's POV (A/N: Plus narrator parts too!)

"The new kid's really good at seeking I'm not surprised that he made the team." Lily said to her friend Alice after potions "but I can't put my finger on why he is so secretive he is so mysterious. Well I guess its okay I mean he is nice and all but he skipped class his first class!"

"Okay Lily can you please stop talking about the new kid?" Alice was irritated she wanted to look at Frank in peace but Lily just had to come along. 'Oh My God she must be looking at Frank again' Lily thought as she rolled her eyes.  
She walked off knowing that Alice hadn't heard a word she had said when she arrived, walked into the library where she happened to bump into James… oh wait! It was Harry! "What is he doing here?" Lily thought, "Why didn't he come to potions?"

"Oh My God (A/N: one more Oh My God till they break the record!!) hey Harry! I just came here looking for you!" Lily greeted 'Luckily he can't read minds knowing that I wasn't actually looking for him,' Thought Lily

"Oh… I forgot where I put my books and I lost track of time…" Harry said but he didn't make any eye contact with Lily when he said it.  
Lily just gave up trying to chat with him rolling her eyes again she said "Well lets go back to the common room," And they were walking back by the moving stairs, when Lily called "Watch out for the vanishing step…" but he had already jumped it.  
Shrugging of tiredness all classes skipped, she jolted it down mentally for later uses. She had just reached the common rooms (porridge) and climbed (Harry pretending to be having trouble climbing it or so she thought) inside when James walked out of the bathroom only in his boxers saying "Sirius took you long enou- And they both screamed "OH MY GOD!"

**A/N: Hey sorry for the shortness of this chapter! And yes shrugging of tiredness is sort of shrugging while your tired? Anyways R&R! And Stay tuned!! :D**


	4. Sirius, Remus & Peter go for a Stalk

**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, but i do own my own FanCrazyness.**

**A/N: Hey sorry i skipped a day off but here's the next chapter! Hope you didn't die waiting. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Sirius the Stalker, Moony the Madman & Wormtail the Wimp**

Hey Prongs! I've heard Lady Evans saw you in your boxers.

_**Shut up Padfoot! It was by accident! Okay? No funny business!**_

Aww but she was with Harry your evil cousin at the time! Suspicious…

_Well I find Harry quite kind but a little mysterious, not at all suspicious._

Write on your own parchment Moony. This is mine and Prong's.

_Well you can share with me anyhow._

WHO WOULD WANT TO SHARE WITH YOU MOONY! THIS IS PRIVATE!

_No need to shout Padfoot._

How did you know I was shouting?

_**Um guys can we go back to what we were talking about?**_

LATER! PRONGS CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE BUSY?!

_**Quoted from Moony, no need to shout Padfoot.**_

I'M NOT!

_In writing or note passing capitals is known to be shouting._

Stop being a know it all Moony, your like a-a madman with knowledge?

_Right… That didn't even make sense._

_**Um GUYS!!**_

Shut up Prongs! Your being like a… I don't know!

_**Fine I'm leaving then!**_

Fine!

**_Right then!_**

Okay!

**_What about Lily?_**

Hey you ruined it Prongs!

_Fine!_

Right then!

**Okay!**

James got up from the table they were on for transfiguration, glancing at Harry and Lily working together. He was jealous? Him the famous James Potter, popular with so many girls! Jealous? He walked off.  
Leaving Sirius the stalker planning his new stalking, with Remus and Peter, all the planning going into his notebook.

Stalking the new kid (it's all for James… he should be grateful! Really grateful!)

Sirius the Stalker Moony the Madman and Wormtail the Wimp investigate!

_I demand a more sensible name! With my real name why is your name your real name and ours not?_

**_Peter agrees with Remus that we should get more respectable names too._**

No.

**Day 1:**

Harry walks into the library, and who does he find? Its James love of his life Lily Evans! Could they be having an affair?  
_I disagree it could be a coincidence._  
Oh shut up Moony!

Anyway I'm so clever I can copy down their conversation.

Harry EVIL: Oh… Hey Lily

Lily: Oh! Hey Harry! What are you doing in the library during lunch?

Harry EVILER: Nothing (he blushes not a good sign) what are you doing here?

Lily (James's love of his life): Nothing want to study together?

Harry Evilest of them all: Um well I'm kind of busy, so I have to go now.

Lily: But you just came!

What is she thinking?

Harry (don't know what to write here): I know! I forgot a book.

Harry then leaves leaving Lily talking to herself.

Lily: I don't know why I even like him? I just wish he wasn't so secretive…

What was that?

_She just said she liked Harry, Sirius._

I wanted it to be dramatic Moony! Why did you ruin it?

_Well you could have said so… well go on then._

It's too late already!

_You could do a vanishing charm._

That's a good idea. You never saw this….

_Um... you forgot how to do it didn't you?_

Shut up! Hey wait a minute where's wormtail?

_Like you name him, a wimp and his out in the kitchens eating cheese._

YOU RUINED ANOTHER DRAMATIC BIT MOONY!

_Sorry. No need to shout._

I said I'm not shouting! I like writing in capitals.

_Right…_

**Day 2:** Nothing, cause I myself is busy too busy checking out girls to spy on a certain someone… I have a LIFE MOONY!

_Can you please stop shouting?_

Make me!

**Day 3:** I was looking at Harry when I saw this nice girl but it turn out to be a ferret.

_You are not Serious!_

Yes I am Sirius!

_And we trusted you! To stalk someone and you failed cause you saw a girl?!_

Not just any girl she was so pretty!

_Let Wormtail do tomorrow._

Fine!

**Day 4 (Wormtail Spying):** **_At 3pm I smelt this wondrous smell of cheese from the kitchens. It turned out that the house elves were making potato cakes with cheddar cheese on top. So I left Harry who was talking with lily, something about James I think it was; and went to eat the glorious potato cakes. Which turn out to be the yummiest thing I have ever eaten it was filled with so many cheeses I'll tell them to you._**

_NO WAY PETER!_

No need to shout Remus I know your interested with cheese.

_  
But how can you leave them alone when they were talking about James?_

Whatever, so it wasn't cheese?… No more spying!

_What? Sirius the Stalker a failure?_

No remember the first day? Lily said she liked Henry.

_It's Harry._

Sure it is Moony….

_It is Harry! Anyway we have to tell James what we have found out. And… change our names Padfoot!_

No.

"Hey James I think you should take a look at this," Sirius said, as he gave him a note book.  
"What the… 9:00-10pm Flirt with Professor Minnie?"

Sirius turned white "James, you never saw that." Sirius croaked as he snatched the notebook away.

"Right… I never did and never want to again." James mumbled

"Read this one." Sirius said with new determination.

"Fine but if it's gross I'm never trusting you again."

James read it through, then again. It was his turn to be turning white.

"So…"

'Yeah mate. We're really sorry.'

"Hey guys," Harry greeted. "I found chicken pie in the lunch tabl-

James looked at his feet determinedly it was not Harry's fault Lily liked him but he never felt more jealous in his life.  
He looked up at Harry with hard, cold eyes and said, "Shut up!'"  
And he stomped off with Sirius and Remus following him looking at Harry with very sorry faces.

**And yet again I ask of u to... REVIEW COME ON!!**


	5. I'm So Sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own any, Charaters in the Harry Potter series it belongs to J.K Rowlings**

**But i Wish i did I SO CAN DREAM! But then there are others sigh**

**A/N: Sorry i took so long well not really long but its a short chapter, again! Oh well at least there was a kinda long chapter before... any way enjoy it for now! ;**

**Chapter 4: Sorry**

Harry didn't know why James was avoiding him what did he do wrong?  
Sirius wasn't talking to him, Remus was but not as friendly as before.  
What had happened? At least his mother still talked to him, but he would get a nagging feeling that James looked at him every time they had a conversation at the Gryffindor table.  
Was it something to do with Lily that he didn't like?  
Did he really think Harry was doing this on purpose that he didn't need help on homework?  
And Lily would always blush when she talked to Harry. Then it hit him like tonne of bricks, his mother liked him! When did it happen? And… maybe… maybe… his father found out!  
Harry groaned why did all the complicated stuff happen to him?  
He started walking to his next class, and then… he bumped into his father.  
James took one look at Harry and tried to ignore him when… "I don't like her."

"What?"James blurted out, before he could stop himself.

"I don't like Lily, she's yours," Harry spluttered. "I know… that you know she likes me but I didn't want this to happen."

James felt himself growing angry, was he going to say to Lily that he didn't like him? Break Lily's heart?  
After all he won, he had won Lily Evans, why was he saying this now?

"Hey… you-you better not break Lily's heart, she yours." It was all James could say.  
Harry was stunned, "No! I don't want her!" He practically yelled at his father, but before James had a chance to speak Harry ran away.  
He only stopped when he tripped near the third corridor, and he looked at his hand on the ground in front of him, did he notice it was fading. "What's happening to you?" It was James, he had run after Harry and he saw that he was fading.  
"Nothing…" Harry said, "just don't come here."  
"Hey your not going to leave Lily alone now, are you?" James asked.

"I'll disappear if you give her to me," Harry replied "because like I said I don't want her,"

"Hey I'll have her, just don't leave okay? You're going to make her hate guys, if you left without saying goodbye!" James yelled at him.  
Harry started to come back into shape and 5 minutes later, he was solid again.  
"Hey let's go to class," James spoke at last, "Or Professor Slughorn will have our heads."  
He held out a hand, and Harry took it gladly it was going to be quite a task saying to Lily that they should just be friends,  
but it was easier saying it with his father by his side.

**A/N: I AM So SORRY!! I think i got a bit lazy yesterday but i think i'll make it longer next chapter, though it might take a lot of time to be patient please! Any way stay tune and R&R! Mellow out! ;**


	6. Sirius Goes Crazy with Love Potions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter any of It!! It belongs to J.k Rowlings!  
Gosh it would be such a dream come true...**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! School! I promised a long one... I'm so sorry! But i made a funny one! A funny one! Don't kill me! gasps dies.**

**_Chapter 5: Sirius goes crazy with love potions_**

"Hey Lily," Harry said James beside him, "I think we should just be friends."

"What?" Lily looked up from her book, "Um… we are friends?"

"But Sirius said you liked him," James retorted,

"Um… you must have mistaken because I said I liked Harry not loved him," Lily said, looking back to her work.

"That Sirius I'm so going to kill him!" James and Harry groaned together.  
Lily looked at them both with a suspicious glare "have you or Sirius been eavesdropping on me?"  
Harry was about to nod but James said "No! Of course not we just overheard you talking to yourself!" James exclaimed, "Why would we? Right Harry?"  
"Right…" Was all that Harry could muster.  
Why did James have to lie, Lily would be more angry if she found out he lied to her.  
"Oh… we have to go Lily things to do. (Like Kill that oath Sirius, how did he become my godfather in the first place?)" Harry mumbled as he dragged (yes! Dragged!) James from the library (why would he want to stay there?) and then climbed through the portrait hole, to the Gryffindor common room.  
When they arrived there was Sirius standing at the entrance waiting for them, "Hey Padfoot your stalking techniques didn't work, he never like Lil- Sirius cut him off, by sticking a baby bottle in his mouth.  
"What the..."  
"Did you drink any of it?"  
'Yes a bit… what's in there,' but then he fainted.  
"Um… what was in there to make him faint like that?" Harry asked,  
"Very strong love potion…" Sirius answered snickering "James is going to be in love with another girl for once," and with that Sirius plucked the bottle from James's hand and ran off… laughing!  
Harry heard Remus from the corridor "just give the bottle back Sirius, you don't know what your doing." There was another chucking sound  
"did you drink it?"  
"Um… I don't know! And don't do tha-  
Remus fainted like James.  
Sirius laughed crazily and ran away, Harry staring after him.

**_Lily POV (Narrator too!)_**

"Oh My God! How did Harry know I liked him?" Lily thought.  
As she walked back to the Gryffindor common room, "I can't believe it! And he told me in front of James, I don't believe they heard me talking to myself, it can't be that simple!... Hey there's Sirius."  
"Hey black!" Lily began and stopped, Sirius had an evil grin on his face so instead she said "What did you do this time?" "Nothing… I was just…" Sirius stuffed the bottle's top into Lily's mouth.  
"What the…" she thought and drank a tiny bit of it in surprise, and then… everything went black.

**Back to the normal story:**

Harry saw James drifting back into consciousness, and went to help his friend up "Hey… Um… Are you okay?" Harry asked concerned.  
"What the hell was in the bottle?" James asked rubbing his forehead with his hand.  
"Er… I think you should take a nap…" Harry said not wanting to tell James the truth.  
"No… Its lunchtime isn't it? There's chicken pie!"

Harry groaned this was not a good idea at all. "But…"  
Just then Remus came in through the door, rubbing his head too.  
"That Padfoot… His gone crazy with a baby bottle."  
"A WHAT?" James asked shocked of what Remus just told him.  
"Never mind… I think I'm going to take a nap." He said and rushed off, leaving James looking into thin air.  
Then Lily came again rubbing her forehead with her hand. But this time Harry groaned the loudest.  
James & Lily took one look at each other, when the love potion reacted, leaving them skipping (literally) out of the common room holding hands.  
"I need to catch Sirius," Harry thought, as more couples went into Gryffindor common rooms giggling and holding hands.  
Some were even trying to walk while kissing each other!  
'Gross!' Harry thought. As he sneaked out of the common room, all those couples!  
He needed to catch Sirius FAST! NOW!  
Harry shivered as more couples came passed, but why didn't he get affected by the love potion?  
Sirius didn't stuff it into his mouth like the others, suspicious… Anyway… He'll have to catch him soon, he thought as Snape and Promfey walked past.  
These couples were just plain gross!  
He went up to the kitchens, and asked the elves "could I have a table full of chicken pies?"  
"Yes sir!" exclaimed the house elves at once.  
And in 2 minutes a table as big as Hagrid, was full of deliciously yummy chicken pies.  
Harry ate a piece himself, and mumbled wingardium leviosa, the table floated behind Harry as he walked and dropped it in the third corridor.  
He laughed at his evil plan, Sirius must be stopped!  
There was a big cage above the chicken pie, being held up by Harry's wingardium leviosa, if Sirius chose the bait he would be trapped so to speak.  
But! Something… pulled Harry out of his thoughts, he listened, and it sounded like a maniacal laughter coming nearer and nearer to the chicken pie.  
Harry dived into his invisibility cloak being careful not to drop his wand.  
It was Sirius, sniffing around like a dog; he looked up and saw the chicken pies, mouth dribbling with hunger he jumped right into the middle of the table gobbling away like a wolf.  
Harry put the cage down, it landed with a bang!  
Sirius jumped, he looked at the cage and then at Harry "Woof!!" he said looking at Harry with big puppy eyes.  
"That's not going to work Sirius," Harry said eyes hard and cold, "you've gone too far this time… There are gross couples all over the place. So… you're going to stay here eating this pie, till you've come to your senses."  
"Hey Harry! Why you trap Padfoot?" James asked looking at the still puppy eyeing Sirius.  
'Oh… just a prank… I saw chicken pie at the lunch table!" He said looking hopeful.  
"Oh yeah! I forgot!" James rushed off leaving Sirius staring after him.  
Harry left too, most of the love potions were wearing off; most guys including Snape had red patches on their cheek, which looked like slap marks.  
Harry had forgotten about Sirius, until 1 o'clock that night when he and James, Remus and Peter were up to some mischief.  
'Oh…' he thought as he went to bed.  
'I'll check up on him in the morning.'  
When he got to the third corridor, Sirius was still asleep he had made a blanket out of chicken pies;  
Harry lifted the cage off him and walked off.  
When he had went to his class the whole class was holding hands and more couples kissing each other… Surely Harry!  
You should know better for Sirius to come to his senses.

**(A/n: Yet again u must REview!!)**


	7. No Way Back?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter which is such a shame... But hey! At least my head isn't being chopped off by some creepy lawyer! Look on the bright side of things!!**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I hope you enjoy this chapter Oh! and plase review**

**_Chapter 6: Am I stuck here forever?_**

"Hey Harry!" Lily called one morning at breakfast, "Dumbledore wants to see you."  
"What?" Harry asked spilling his pumpkin juice on Sirius, who was sucking a baby bottle.  
"I said Dumbledore wants to see you, right now." Lily said, and Sirius replied "No you didn't you didn't say right now!"  
Lily rolled her eyes "Well I think you get the point." She turned where Harry was standing but he was gone!  
Harry walked up to Dumbledore's office feeling quite nervous he jumped when Nearly Headless Nick cried out "Sir knighting ham!" randomly.  
He stopped and groaned he forgot to ask the password to Dumbledore's Office "Well it can't be that hard…" He thought out loud. "Chicken! Nope… Ham! Nope… Sir Knighting Ham! Nope… What can it be!?"  
Then… he thought of it… the word he would never say when he had come here… "Cornthins!"  
The statue jumped to let him through, and Harry went inside…

"Harry! My good boy! What are you doing here?" Slughorn cried out happily.  
"Oh… sir! I came to see professor Dumbledore…"  
"Well his out at the moment… He wanted to see me too! Said something about a time potion never heard of one before… Well I must say odd asking for a Time potion… Had never even seen one! Well you must get going to your next class, Harry I'll say that you have come."  
"Yes… Sure Professor." Harry muttered, and walked out into the empty hall.  
Was there no return to his time? Dumbledore must be working hard to help Harry but it just wasn't good enough. Was he… Was he stuck here forever?  
"Sure… I like it here but I want to go back to my own time… But then… I have to go back to the pain… and loss…" his brain thought,  
"Yes! You have to go back! There are so many people depending on you! You can't just give up on your destiny! Wow… that sounds lame…" Thought his cores of steel,  
he sighed "How can I decide when one half of me want to and the other doesn't!" he yelled out in frustration.  
"Harry?" Harry turned and Lily stood looking at him curiously.  
"Whoa Lily! What are you doing here? Why aren't you at class?" Harry asked.  
'Class? Um… Harry I have to tell you this… but its Sunday…'  
"Curse that Slughorn…" Harry muttered, he ran away in embarrassment, Lily frowning at him.  
"Hey Cornie!" Sirius called out from the second corridor "come over here!"  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked frowning slightly, looking over to where Sirius stood.  
"Well… You see… I wanted to go out with this girl and I need your help."  
"What!" Harry yelled "I can't believe you!" Harry stormed off 'Can't he be serious for once?'  
Harry thought. 'Oh My God! Serious! It's that pun again!'  
"Harry! What the... are you doing!?" James asked.  
"What?" Harry asked confused  
"That's what!" James yelled holding up a piece of paper.  
Harry looked at it, and struggled to contain a laugh, it was a picture! A picture of James in his boxers!  
"How the… did you get this?" James asked cheeks growing red.  
"Seriously I didn't know about this!" Harry snorted.  
"You were the only… one there the time Lily saw me in my boxers." James muttered.  
"What? Dude you can't expect me to put something so embarrassing in public." Harry exclaimed.  
"I do and I don't." James said.  
"What?" Harry asked, "That didn't even make sense!"  
"Um… Yeah that didn't… I think I do then!" James exclaimed.  
"Okay… Fine with me." Harry said turning around to go and rolling his eyes.  
"Hey! Wait! Are you going to help Sirius or not?" James asked but Harry was gone.  
Harry sighed he needed time to think… Oh! The room of requirement! He paced 3 times thinking  
'I need somewhere I can think without anyone interrupting.'  
"Yup there's the door!" Harry went inside gratefully.  
He sat down on one of the fat plump chairs, to think.  
He thought of a way back… Seeing he couldn't find a solution, that he knew existed, he thought of how he could help Sirius.

'But he needs to learn girls are not everything.' Harry thought… And all that thinking made his head ache.  
'Time to go…' He thought as he got up from the pillow he was sitting on and went out to go back to the common room. Was there really no way back?  
"Hey 'Arry!" Sirius called "Are you going to help me or not? Huh?"  
"What? You are not…" Harry started  
"What was that?" Sirius asked grinning evilly.  
Sighing Harry muttered "You are not serious."  
"Oh but I am Sirius!" Sirius said gleefully. "So… getting back to business Dumbledore wants to see you."  
"What? You didn't say that before!!" Harry exclaimed and ran off to Dumbledore's office.  
"There you are Harry." Dumbledore greeted, "So how is this time?"  
"Hello professor… It's a nice time I like it here." Harry said, "but I really want to get back." Harry added quickly.  
"Very well because I'm sure you can last here a while." Dumbledore said his eyes sparkling.  
"What? What do you mean? Will I be able to get back?" Harry asked.  
"Of course you will but it will take some time getting here so please enjoy this time as much as you like, for now…" Dumbledore smiled,  
"And do have some fun with your father, I daresay their tricks are very amusing."  
Harry left the office feeling a big weight off his shoulders, he can go back, see his friends again.  
The world looked brighter already!

Oh wait! It was Sirius shining a mirror at him. "Sirius…" Harry started.  
"Yeah!" Sirius laughed  
"I am so going to enjoy killing you!" Harry yelled and ran around trying to catch a very fast and scared Sirius.  
But at this time while he was having fun… Where oh where had Moony gone?

**Review You know its true so Review Yup yup**


	8. A night out with a Werewolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... I wouldn't be here writing on my computer because i've finished the series  
if i was J.K Rowlings...**

**A/N: Mahaha sorry it took so long It was like a week... But now since i have lots of free time! i'll do my best!  
Check out my other stories when i post them... Oh! And review please! Oh and some people have been messaging me saying why are you writing this... Well the thing is... I DO NOT WANT HARRY POTTER TO END! IT HAS NEVER ENDED AND NEVER WILL!  
SO I WILL KEEP ON WRITING HARRY POTTER FANFICTIONS TILL I'll get bored but it will NEVER, NEVER happen! So enjoy this chapter... ...**

**Chapter 7: A night out with a Werewolf**

"Hey James," Sirius whispered, "Time to go…"  
"What?" James mumbled sleepily, "but I just fell asleep."  
"Oh just hurry up!" Sirius said kicking James's bed lightly, Harry who was sleeping on the bed above James woke up with a start. "What's happening?" He mumbled in the darkness.  
"Nothing… just get back to sleep Harry, we're just going to pull a prank on the Slytherins." Sirius whispered to Harry.  
He was suddenly wide awake, "Can I go too?" Harry asked, "No!" Sirius said, "just go back to sleep."  
He and James left quietly, and Harry was drifting back into his sleep when… he thought of it.  
"Moony isn't here…They usually let me go too if they were pulling a prank." Harry thought.

He climbed slowly out of bed, this could be an adventure. He knew it would be dangerous but… Hey!  
Harry was up for an adventure in Hogwarts, something not so life threatening like dueling Voldemort.  
He sneaked out into the common room after he finished getting dressed; the shadows looked like webs in the pale moonlight. Harry went out into the corridor, the fat lady looking at him in a weird way and a blast of cold wind almost knocked him from his feet.  
He looked around and feeling his pockets found his invisibility cloak, hid under it and took out his marauder's map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He saw Flinch on the first corridor; he would have to sneak past him on his way out.  
There was someone else out that night Snape was out… with Peter.

"That traitor... Even before they left school he had joined the dark side…" Harry breathed.  
He sneaked out, narrowly missing Flinch; he strolled off, checking if he was well hidden in the invisibility cloak.  
He check his map again, Remus was walking around in the forbidden along with James and Sirius.  
He looked at where he was, and saw that the map had written where he was standing, 'Harry Potter.'  
'What?' he thought, 'that can't be right… I'm supposed to be Cornthins!' A tonne of bricks hit him in the head,  
'If… my dad has the Marauder's map… Then they'll find out! They'll find out that I have been lying all along…' Harry was in a small panic, 'what if they tell everyone, they would feel so deceived... They'll hate me!'  
Harry felt a warm breath on him, and he looked up, it was Remus as a werewolf, he was sniffing and breathing hard smelling where was this smell of fresh food coming from?  
Harry panicked, he ran as fast as he could go to Hagrid's hut and jump into an empty pumpkin that smelt of orange juice.  
He could hear Remus howling and running after him, he heard someone stop, smell around and then run off, the pumpkin saved his life.  
Harry figured it was too dangerous, what if he were bitten? What could he say to the nurse?  
Harry checked his map to see if he were safe. He could just see in the darkness, James and Sirius was now running back to Lupin, they must have lost him when he ran off to find Harry.  
They were quite far away, scared out of his wits, Harry got to his feet pushing some gluey pumpkin stuffing's off himself, and he was at the entrance, just pulling off the invisibility cloak when 'Arrrrrrooooo!' right behind him!  
Harry spun around, face pale he saw Remus, his teeth dripped of saliva, looking at Harry, his prey.  
Harry saw James and Sirius running trying to catch up to him, they had seen Harry too and were running faster but they would arrive too late.  
Remus would have already bitten Harry, Harry looked around for help but failed there wasn't even Hagrid out tonight.  
He couldn't make any sudden movements, slowly but steadily he started to back away into the entrance hall keeping eye contact with Remus.  
James and Sirius finally caught up then… Remus pounced Harry was not quite in the castle yet, James jumped forward knocked Harry out of the way, and used his strong antlers pushed Remus back, "Go!" Sirius whispered, "Go now! Quickly!"  
Harry tried to look surprised but he was too scared to do it. Remus lunged again at Harry, he dodged but got scratched badly from his claws, and he got out his wand and whispered, "Petrify totalus!"  
Remus broke out of it when the spell hit him he was too strong.

Harry tried another, he needed time to run, James couldn't last longer and Sirius was exhausted. "Wingardium leviosa!" Harry exclaimed, Remus stayed in the air for 5 seconds and fell down again screaming in agony, his ankle was in a weird twist.

But again he lunged and Harry got a full scratch at his chest, he couldn't reach to bite him because Sirius was pulling him back. Everything was growing dark… Harry tired to fight losing consciousness but he gave up in the end and his world got filled with darkness...

When Harry woke up he found himself in the hospital wing, "Oh! Harry your finally awake how are you feeling?" Harry looked to his right and found Remus looking at him tired and worrying.  
"I'm okay… I didn't get bitten by that werewolf…" Harry mumbled.  
Just then James & Sirius followed by Lily bursted through the door, James & Lily arguing like always. "But why was he out?" Lily cried angrily, "You know there's dangerous stuff out there at night!"  
"I didn't tell him to go!" James argued back, "He went out himself, probably going for a walk!"  
"But he knows pretty well his not allowed! So it must be you, Potter!" Lily said her voice dangerously low, but without another word she stormed off, forgetting all about visiting Harry.  
James turned back around to face them all, "So Harry heard you went outside and got bitten by a werewolf!" James said grinning, Remus turned white, "Ha! I was only joking, you don't have to get so white Moony!" James laughed nudging Sirius, "What? Oh Yeah!" Sirius mumbled, "Oh… Harry what do you think about the werewolf who attacked you?"  
Harry looked at them and could tell it was a test, a test to see if they could tell Harry thus making him into a Marauder or assistant. "Well I'm pretty scared of them," Harry said but seeing the look on Remus's face he answered, "but I really don't mind them! I mean they don't have any control on what their doing! So I don't blame him…  
But I think I hurt the werewolf last night real bad because I twisted his ankle in my defense.  
I'm really sorry what happened to that stag and the dog last night too." Harry explained,  
"What happened to that stag and dog Harry?" Remus asked looking worried again,

"Well they were trying to protect me…" Harry answered, "Luckily they didn't get bitten though or else I would have felt real bad." They beamed down at him but didn't say anything except 'Hmm okay then Harry we have to go! Classes!" James said hurrying away with Sirius, talking quickly and whispering.  
"Harry… Please… are you sure your okay?" Remus asked,  
"Yes Moony I'm sure!" Harry exclaimed, "It was no reason to blame the poor werewolf on injures!"

He eyes then fell on Moony's ankle, "Moony…Your ankle…" Harry muttered.  
Remus looked at it too, "Oh! I fell down the stairs when we were going to pull a prank on the Slytherins." Remus quickly lied. "Oh…' Harry muttered trying not to look guilty, "Is it okay?"  
"Yes. It just needs some treatment and I'll be out of here." Remus explained, "I'll be out of this clean, smelling hospital wing!" Harry got up to leave, and walked to his next Transfiguration class but if he was watching his map right now it would say to him, that Lily Evans was going through his trunk, which had his future friends, Ron & Hermonie's pictures in it, because he didn't want to carry it around in his pockets like he did when he came… Lily was finding out the truth little by little and if he didn't stop her soon… She'll know…EVERYTHING!! (Or Not). To be continued... (of course!)

**A/N: Well... Stay tuned for the next chapter! Pranks, Memories and the Truth! Oh!  
Could everyone thats reading my story review please? Just to keep me writing Like... a... comment? Thx! And Thx again!**


	9. Pranks, memories and the Truth

**Disclaimer: I Have not owned Harry Potter and never will why does all the bad things happen to me? :(**

**A/N: Well the Virius is uncureable but i'm using my sister's computer so now i'll be updating slower but have more time to write big chapters? huh? Good deal huh? XD Anyway this chapter is for my forgiveness**

**I will pin all blames of me slacking off on the Virius lol.**

**Chapter 8: Pranks, Memories and the Truth!**

Harry had noticed every time he tried to say hi to his mother, Lily it ended with him walking away talking to nobody. For some reason Lily had started to ignore him and he didn't enjoy this at all.

"Hey Lily!" Harry finally shouted out when she had tried to walk in the opposite direction,  
"What is your problem?"  
"What?" Lily mumbled, obviously trying to scurry far as possible from him, "I don't have a problem…"  
"Oh right sure you don't" Harry said sarcastically, "It's just that every where you go your walking the opposite direction."

"Um… It could happen Harry…" Lily muttered, "I also have something to ask you about?"  
"What is it? "Harry asked finally glad that Lily was talking to him,  
"Well…" Lily started looking at her list to do,  
"You're an ugly toe rag and I'll never go out with you cause you're a self annoying freak!"  
Lily muttered still looking at her list.  
"What?" Harry asked confused at her sudden rudeness.  
"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, "That was for James sorry…Um… What is this? Show picture…" Lily said, as she showed him the picture of him, Ron and Hermonie laughing at the lake,  
"I have never seen these people before Harry!" Lily shook her head and Harry turned white. "It… Their nobody..." Harry said a pure look of horror on his face,  
"That's none of your business!"

Lily heard Harry's voice growing, so with a shrug she stalks off but glancing back at the paralyzed Harry.  
Harry remembered that time at the lake… Ron and he had just gotten out of detention and they had a really good time there when Colleen snuck a picture of them together.  
He would have to be more careful in the past.

**Padfoot!**

What now Prongs?

**I'm bored! We haven't been keeping track of our pranks!**

So? Are we doing a big one?

**Yes! Oh God! Minnie's here destroy the evidence!**

Okay.

"Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall shrieked, "What is in your mouth?!"  
"Oh Minnie you worry too much" Sirius said laughing softly brining up his puppy eyes, "It was absolutely nothing to worry about…"  
McGonagall's eyes narrowed "Was that a note?"  
"Why of course not!" Sirius soothed, "I've told you it was just absolutely nothing!"  
"Sirius BLACK!!" McGonagall Screamed loudly, "you and Mr. Potter detention right after class!!"  
Both Sirius and James groaned, their prank delayed till tonight.  
At least they could plan it during detention, Harry and Remus muffled a laugh obviously having fun.  
It had reminded Harry the time he and Ron were talking in the potions exams and Snape came along, pushed their heads down painfully and took 50pts off Gryffindor.  
He shuddered at the thought when he caught Ron snogging a Ravenclaw girl once, he was sent to a broom cupboard near by and when he opened it… He shuddered again, a memory he would rather skip.  
"Oh yes Harry!" Remus called after transfiguration, "We made a new chat room on the internet called 'Marauders Gossip and Gabble…'  
"Gabble?" Harry asked questioningly,  
"Yes… Sirius came up with Gabble… I'm not even sure it's a word meaning talk… I'll look in the muggle dictionary later…" Remus sighed.  
Harry made an account called 'Jamieson' **(A/n: Yeah I know so obvious)**  
"Weird… I thought electronics didn't work in Hogwarts…" Harry thought out loud,  
"Well usually they don't but we took that charm away, it lasts a few weeks…"  
Remus answered coming up from behind him,  
"Jamieson?" He asked curiously.  
"Yeah! Jamieson! It was my Aunt's last name…" Harry lied, "It sort of sound's like 'James's son' funny huh?"  
"Hmmm" Was all Remus replied not interested,  
"Well we are planning this… Prank and I thought you could help Harry."  
"Really? What are you planning?" Harry asked getting excited with new pranks,  
"Well… we're going to jinx the Slytherin common room so everything in it will turn to be hot pink! Their clothes, quills, Parchments will all be pink!" Remus explained excitedly, "Then we'll jinx the teacher's lounge so when the Professor walks out of the lounge they'll end up in the lake!"  
Harry struggled not to laugh, "We should make it timed and set it off during lunch while most teachers are there!" Harry suggested.  
"You know…" Remus mused, "That's actually a good idea! I'll inform highness right away…"  
"What? Highness?" Harry laughed, Remus looking confused.  
"Oh God! Highness jinxed his name so I'll be saying highness instead of highness!" Remus groaned  
"Okay…" Harry backs away from Remus who looks angry with highness that jinxed his name… (**God! Confusing! And its Sirius by the way)**  
"Don't you dare back away from me Harry Cornthins!" Remus shouted after him obviously in a very bad mood.  
Harry took off and ran, but accidentally bumping into Lily,  
"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry about what this morning it was very rude of me and- Harry cut her off  
"Come on Lily we have got to run!"  
"Why?" Lily asked in amazement,  
"It's Remus…" Harry sighed, "His mad at highness and I don't know who he is…"  
"Come back here Harry Cornthins! You don't know what your doing!" Remus shouted from inside the common room, not being bothered to chasing Harry.  
Harry shuddered and walked briskly away looking back to see if Remus was chasing him.

"Wait!" Lily called after him, trying to keep up with him, "Harry… I want to truth!"  
Harry turned frowning; he was very annoyed "You want the truth?" He said growing angrier by the minute why can't people pry into business they already know?  
"Well you want the truth Lily?" He said, "You can't handle the truth!"  
"Harry…" Lily mumbled, "You can trust me…"  
"No! I can't! I can't trust anyone anymore!" Harry yelled,  
"Harry stop being so angry! Get a grip on yourself!" Lily said, getting annoyed "fine then! I don't want the stupid truth!" "Wait!" Harry said feeling regret by saying that, "Wait Lily! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it that way!"  
Lily sighed, "Well apology accepted but I still feel that you should tell me…"  
Harry shook his head, so Lily just nodded and headed toward the library again.  
Harry made his way back up to the common room, "Harry! You are so dead!" Sirius laughed,  
"What?" Harry asked, "No i'm not..."

"Corny! You forgot to help us with our prank!" James exclaimed, "You delayed us!! Now come on lets go already!"  
James, Sirius and Remus dragged Harry out; all was inside James's invisibility cloak.  
"Mahahaha…" Sirius laughed evilly, "I can't wait till the Slytherins wake up!"  
They were now outside the Slytherin common room; James and Remus were muttering spells Harry couldn't hear. Sirius was setting up booby traps outside the common room, Harry helping him. They then snuck off to the teacher's lounge setting off a timer for the warp and went to bed pleased with their nights work.

_**The Next Morning**_

Harry walked down to the great hall, which was in total chaos; somehow the chairs had grown mouths and were biting the Slytherins.  
James and Sirius was laughing their heads off while the professors looked stunned, all the girls were running around screaming their heads off at the sight of the mutant chairs and the guys were laughing at the Slytherins hot pink robes and bags.  
Finally after an hour of rampage, the professors silenced the crazy student and glared at the Marauders,  
"Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Harry Cornthins Detention!" professor McGonagall screeched like a manic, "8:30 Tonight and don't you dare be late!"  
If Harry thought he had seen professor McGonagall at her maddest before it was nothing compared to now, her face was twisted like a sour apple, her hands were crunched into big fists and she was yelling angrily at everyone with tears of frustration in her eyes.  
She was swearing, using professor Sprout as a punching bag and flying curses at students like 'Petrify Totalus'.  
Classes were finally resumed later on in the day much to Lily's relief, and lunch came late leaving the Marauders jumping in excitement.  
They sat down and Sirius gobbled the plate of chicken pies in 1 minute while James ate the Ravenclaw table's chicken pie while this was happening a scream came down from the lake and then a splash, and then came more screaming and splashing. All the teachers came walking in wet, soaking and cold because it was mid winter.  
"So Corny… James asked, "Are you enjoying Hogwarts?"  
"I sure am Prongs", Harry laughed, "I sure am."

**A/n: Well now u no what to do! Review! God darn it! lol next chapter will be... **

**Chapter 9: Maraduer's Gossip and Gabble**

**Enjoy!**


	10. Marauder's Gossip & Gabble

**_Disclaimer: Do you really think i own it? Thanky you thanky you! Sadly though the truth is i don't!_**

**Woo i like how much people like my story :) You can add me to your favourites now!! Naw! Jokes! I'm trying to end this story cause I suddenly become obsessed with twilight! I will write a sequal! And things for this story! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER I'm just telling you :P! Anyway Reveiw!**

**Chapter 9: Marauder's Gossip and Gabble**

_Jamieson has slammed into Marauder's Gossip and Gabble._

_I dibs lily has bounced into Marauder's Gossip and Gabble.  
Sirius is in da house has rampaged onto Marauder's Gossip and Gabble.  
Wolfy moon has stumbled into Marauder's Gossip and Gabble._

**Jamieson:** Whoa! This is pretty sweet…

_Lily flower has searched for Marauder's Gossip and Gabble_

**Lily flower:** Potter! I knew you and the other marauder's were up to something! Just let me tell professor Dumbledore!

**Sirius is in da house:** Aww! Come on Lily! You have gotta admit this is pretty sweet!

**Lily flower:** Well I guess… Fine I'll let you off just this once!

**I dibs lily:** Thx Evans! Oh and hey I just found out this hack I'll do it now…

**Lily flower:** I don't like the sound of this…

_Snape rules has been forced into Marauder's Gossip and Gabble_

_Malfoy rules has been dragged into Marauder's Gossip and Gabble_

**Snape rules:** What have u done this time POTTER!

**Malfoy rules:** I AM OUTTA HERE!

_Malfoy rules has ran from Marauder's Gossip and Gabble_

**Snape rules:** I'm outta here too…

**Sirius is in da house:** Not so fast! **Petrify Totalus!**

_Snape Rules was not able to escape Marauder's Gossip and Gabble_

**Snape Rules:** What did you do BLACK!

**Sirius is in da house:** Nothing much… mahahaha

**Snape rules:** I hate you

**Lily flower:** Don't start with me, Severus!

**Snape rules:** Lily? **YOU'RE HERE?** How? I thought you hated Potter

**Lily Flower:** Well he doesn't call me a mudblood!

**I dibs Lily:** Yeh! I don't!

**Snape rules:** Mudblood…

**I dibs lily:** Oh that's it! I challenge you to a **virtual duel!**

**Snape rules:** A virtual duel? Bring it Potter!

_I dibs lily went to virtual duel arena in Marauder's Gossip and Gabble_

_Snape rules jumped into the virtual duel arena in Marauder's Gossip and Gabble_

**-Staff Notice-**

**We will tell you how the duel is going…**

**Jamieson:** Okay that was weird…

**Wolfy moon:** really weird…

**Sirius is in da house:** And where were you moony?

**Wolfy moon:** doing my home work… now if you'll excuse me…

_Wolfy moon has logged off from Marauder's Gossip and Gabble to do his homework _

**-Staff-**

**And so… I dibs lily has stunned Snape rules in the virtual duel arena **

**-Snape is stunned- **

**-Stun wears off-**

**And Snape rules is going to use sectum sempra **

**But oh! **

**I dibs lily has dodged! I repeat I dibs lily has dodged!**

--

**Jamieson:** Wow James is pretty good at this virtual dueling thing

**Sirius is in da house:** Naw! Ya think?

**Lily flower:** I have gotta agree with Harry he is good!

**Sirius is in da house:** What was that? Did you actually comment on James Potter? I think your beginning to like him!

**Lily flower:** What? No way! Black that could never happen!

**Jamieson:** You never know lily…

**Lily flower:** This is unfair you are all teaming up on me!

**-Staff-**

**And I dibs lily has Snape rules in a full body bind **

**And Snape rules is helpless against the evil power of I dibs lily**

**-I dibs lily wins!-**

**-Both are being transported back to chat room of Marauder's Gossip and Gabble-**

**Snape rules:** Goodbye Potter

**I dibs lily:** Aww Snivey can't admit he lost?

**Snape rules:** Think what ever you might Potter your going to eat those words

**I dibs lily:** -Activate- Trip Snape rules

_Snape rules has tripped out of Marauder's Gossip and Gabble_

**I dibs lily:** Well now that's settled whose up for chicken pie?

**Sirius is in da house:** Oh god! MEEE!!

**Jamieson:** I'm up for it!

**Lily flower:** Oh Brother! They are Idiots…

_Sirius is in da house has jumped off Marauder's Gossip and Gabble _

_I dibs Lily has ran off to eat chicken pies from Marauder's Gossip and Gabble _

_Jamieson has logged off properly from Marauder's Gossip and Gabble _

_Lily flower went off to report about Marauder's Gossip and Gabble to Dumbledore_

**-The Marauder's Gossip and Gabble is not yet deserted-**

_Dumbledore has sneaked off from Marauder's Gossip and Gabble_

-**The Marauder's Gossip and Gabble is now deserted-**

**Ohhhhhh Yeah! You know what to do!! Review!! _Next Chapter: Choc Chip Cookies & Spiderpig_**

**_I'm opening a poll to see if there should be a squel when this ends or not...  
_****Better Hurry Poll closes in 3 weeks And by then next chapter will be up and the author b'day special!  
Yay my B'day in three weeks!  
**


	11. Choc Chip Cookies and Batman

**Hi hi its Snowie! My b'day special is coming and i've been heaps busy... I find this chapter really random and funny sooo  
Enjoy! I'm making a poll on my profile if i should make a Sequel to Peek into the Past So plz Vote! Ohh...  
And reveiw your life away!**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **I do not own Harry Potter if i did... i would be the most happiest person alive!

**Chapter 10: Choc Chip Cookies and Batman**

_"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Cook-kies!"_ Sirius Screamed the fifth time in a row that he said it, "_Na na na-_

"Shut the dog up!" Remus shouted furiously.

Sirius danced around the room holding a box of his favorite branded Choc Chip Cookies.

_"I love my mum, I love my chookies but most of all I love my cookies!"_ Sirius sang waving the box around. Remus groaned and ran from the common room

"Gone to the library again probably…" Harry thought with a metal moan, "I wish Sirius would shut up!"  
James was gone so was Lily and it was a rainy day so they were trapped in the common room till the rain stopped.

Harry ran out of the common room with another moan as Sirius sang

_"Cookies, cookies, cookies! Oi! Oi! Oi!"_ He walked bristly past the one eyed witch not wanting to go to Hogsmeade, he walked past a Slytherin who glared at him as he walked past not wanting (for once) to jinx him.

**That was when he heard it!**

**The Batman theme song!**

Harry heard something behind him and he turned slowly to face it, it was Batman!  
Oh wait it was just Malfoy dressed up as Batman…

"Hey Batman!" Harry yelled thinking of a good insult, "Did you know you look like a-  
He was cut off by Malfoy's Girly scream and his mouth dropped open in shock.  
Sirius had made a Choc Chip Cookie armour with the mountain of cookies he had plastered it together with cookie dough.

"Die Batman!" Sirius yelled holding up a cookie made gun,

"Your theme song shall never prevail the power of the Cookie Theme!"

Batman, I mean Malfoy... glared at him

"Never!" Malfoy said in a high pitched girly baby Soprano type voice, "Batman shall kill the cookies FOREVER!"

Sirius jumped up on to the wall his feet only stuck there because he had cookie dough on it.

"Are you ready to die? Then die!"

He clicked a cookie trigger on his cookie gun and Harry stood there shocked at the weird lumps of cookie coming out of the cookie gun.

"Argh! The Cookie Gun!" Malfoy screeched he took out a bat shaped shield, "You'll never get past my Bat shield!"

Sirius dodged the rebounding cookie bullets, and then he reached in and took out a Cookie Grenade,  
"Die Bat Shield!" Sirius laughed as he chucked it right onto the Bat Shield and then the Bat Shield blew up lumps of cookie and plastic went everywhere.  
Harry ran off he HAD to tell James or Remus about this! He ran around the corner just in time as a big explosion was heard and bits of cookie and black material flew around the corner and Harry ducked in surprise.

"What the…"

Harry cried out in pure shock, just then teachers and students came pouring into the hall; loud murmurs could be heard frantic and excited whispers from the crowd. They all walked past Harry and went around the corner, Harry followed.  
It was a horrid disaster, Sirius was standing on top of a torn up batman costume and Malfoy was curled up in a ball in the corner muttering over and over "Cookie Atomic bomb…" and of course there was a huge mess and a gigantic banner that read:

"Victory is ours! – The Cookie Monsters"

"It sounds like that weird show on muggle T.V. with that baby that could talk I think his name was Steven? Stephanie? **(A/N: It's Stewie! Yay!)**" Harry thought shaking his head.

"Harry?" Dumbledore called, "Could you come here a second?"

"Yes Professor!" Harry called back, "What do you need me for?"  
Dumbledore handed him a time turner with an 'R' on the hourglass,  
"Harry this is a Returner use this after you have finished packing your things and you can go back whenever you wish."  
And with that Dumbledore walked away bidding Harry goodbye which he did not return. He was busy looking at the Returner in his hands; here in his hands was a way back to his time he had run out of time… He was not ready to leave yet…

**And soo the Plot thickens like cream! Wait! that just sounds weird... What other lines are there?  
Be there or be square! Ahaha you'll be wearing glasses then!  
And so don't forget to vote for the sequel! No or yes?  
And reveiw your life away like your whole life!  
Next chapter is my birthday special!  
Twilight charaters!  
Crazy Emmett!  
& more!**

-Mellow out Snowie


	12. Chapter Special: Snowy's B'day

**Chapter Special: Author's Birthday**

**Snowy:** Hey guys! Welcome to the chapter special! It came a day late due to Billy Elliot because he rocks! Since it's my birthday, not only will the Harry Potter characters make an appearance but the Twilight characters too!

**Edward Cullen:** Did you really have to kidnap-

**Snowy:** Shut up! I know I could have asked but it was so much more fun kidnapping the Twilight Characters! **(Don't ask how!)** -_Squeals-_!

**Harry Potter Characters:** -_Gasps-_

**Snowy:** Yup! So fun… Now what to do? –Jumps on Edward- Edward… I love you! _–Hugs Edward to death- _

**Edward: **What the… Kanoodle!

**Snowy:** Ah Edward! Don't you worry, I just want one tiny little thing from you!

_-Wags index finger-_ Tsk, Tsk!

**Edward:** And what might that be?

**Snowy:** _-Laughs-_ Oh Edward! I want…

YOUR SOUL!!

**All:** _-Gasps-_

**Snowy:** Oh and might I add if I don't get more poll votes Peek into the Past will end real… soon…

Harry Potter characters: What! You can't be serious!

**Snowy:** I'm not! Sirius is Serious!

**All:** _-Groans-_

**Carlisle:** Well snowy, it was fun inviting us and all… but we really have to go…

**Snowy:** No! I'm not freaking done yet! I need you for my new fanfiction I'm typing and adding soon!

**Jasper:** Well that's… good but why do you need us?

**Snowy:** I need you to give out autographs, virtual cookies and HUGS!

**Esme:** Well I'm sure we'll all like to help!

**Twilight Characters:** _-Groans-_ Esme! How could you?

**Snowy:** Ha! Now you're all stuck with me! Clean my desk, type my story! Now where did I put my Choc Chip Cookies?

**All:** … Weirdo…

**Harry:** Hey… If we were typing this story the Twilight people wouldn't be here…

**Snowy:** Oh My God! Oh… My… God…! Twenty Cents! Sorry, what were you saying again?

**All:** _-Groans-_

**Harry:** You're the one who typed what I said!

**Snowy:** Well we are having a conversation… Now… Bella…

**Bella:** Yes?

**Snowy:** Do you mind if I borrow Edward?

**Bella:** No… Unless it's some funny business…

**Snowy:** Does stealing your husband's soul count?

**Bella:** No… Unless you plan to sleep with it.

**All:**_-Gasps-_

**Snowy:** Oh My God! People! Stop with all the gasping and groaning! I'm not freaking going to sleep with it! Gee…

**Edward:** Then what are you going to do? But… Then again… I don't have a soul.

**Snowy:** You have a soul if I say you have one! -_Sucks soul out with dust collector-_

**Edward:** _-Frozen-_

**Snowy:** Nice! I got my Birthday present! –_Sucks Cullen family's souls- _Ha! My collection is complete! Aw! You guys shouldn't have!

**Werewolves:** Thank you! Thank God!

**Snowy:** You evil werewolves –_Runs up to Sam and starts strangling him-_ You kept on bossing Jacob around! You evil! _–He stops breathing-_ Oh… Woops… Oh well I didn't have anything planned for him anyway…

**Random Dude:** Uh… _-Looks at Sam's dead body- _I have your birthday cake…

**Snowy:** Thanks! _–Knocks dude out-_ Have a knuckle sandwich! _–Laughs evilly-_

**Carlisle:** Um… Snowy is this really necessary?

**Snowy:** No… Now let's play a game, then we'll eat the blood cake!

**Everyone else except the Cullen: **What!

**Snowy:** Yeah! Blood cake! Yum! Come on guys sound enthusiastic!

**Jasper:** Sometimes I wonder if you're a vampire… Seriously! You could drink blood for years and not get sick!

**Snowy: **Whatever… Now for the game! Truth or Dare! _–spins bottle lands on Edward-_ Woo! Nice! Truth or Dare Edward?

**Edward:** Dare suits me, thank you very much!

**Snowy: **Okay… You'll so regret making that choice! Now… What to do… I know!

**Edward:** _-sigh-_ What is it?

**Snowy:** I dare you to kiss the birthday girl for 25 minutes! Oh… Oh wait! That's me!

**Edward:** Now I think you're going to regret it Snowy! I accept the dare!

**Snowy:** Holey Cow! Lucky! I leave this Chapter Special here! Adios! Ciao! Sayonara! Okay… Were do you want to do this? _–Sighs-_

**Edward:** Well… Why don't we make this classic and go into a closet? _–drags Snowy to nearby closet-_ I'll see you guys in 25 minutes. –Sighs-

**Emmett:** _-Booming laugh-_ Good luck Snowy! Good… luck! _–Lifts up Bella's red truck and chucks at nearby house-_

**Everyone except Emmett, Snowy and Edward:** What the Hell Emmett!

**-After the Party-**

_Everyone is standing in a couple of rows and they shout…_

_**Have a Happy Freaking Birthday Snowy!**_

**Ciao Readers and don't forget**

**To Review and**

**Poll vote!**


	13. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: For one last time!! J.K Rowling owns all characters! **

**(A/N: Hey this is my last chapter in peek into the past!! The sequel is coming in about a week and this ending is short but yeah enjoy the last chapter. Ohhh btw... Whats with the one reveiw i got from the Chapter special!!! I mean yeah sure just because it had the twilight characters in it doesn't mean its not good!! It was my b'day!! -Runs away crying-)**

**Sirius: okay... Well i'm going to go back to the story...**

**Chapter 11: Letting go**

"Harry!" Lily called, Harry turned around and Lily stared at him in surprise, "Harry! What happened to you?" What happened is a great description because Harry right now… Looked like a zombie. "Huh Lily? Nothing's wrong…" Harry muttered turning around and walking to his next class **(Whoa I noticed I haven't put 'Class' up in a very long time!)**, Lily stared after him with a frown.

**-In Class-**

"Now to turn this…"

"Returner, have to go back to my time," Harry thought as he doodled his parchment sighing.

"And we do..."

"Have to return because I'm leaving damage here in the past," Harry thought sadly.

"To do this we…"

"Can't stay here…" Harry thought miserably, "I'll miss my father, Sirius, Remus and mum."

"Harry Cornthins! Are you paying attention?" Professor Rumple said, frowning at Harry.

"Yes I am sir…" Harry muttered not really listening, "I really am…"

"Oh yes! Your moving away next week aren't you Harry? We'll miss you very much." Rumple smiled in pity, everyone in class looked at him in shock, obviously Harry didn't tell them. After class the marauder's and Lily cornered Harry in a hall, "Harry! Why didn't you tell us!? We're your friends!" James reasoned, "We didn't know you were moving mate."

"What about the cookies Harry? What are we going to do about the poor cookies!!?" Sirius cried and ran off hugging a box of cookies.

"Harry sorry… Excuse me…" Moony replied and ran off after a crazy cookie lover Sirius.

"Harry… Now I know why you were so depressed this morning… I'll miss you buddy…" Lily said with a sad smile, "Now I don't have a study partner…"

"I could always be your study partner lily!" James smiled slyly.

"In your dreams Potter! It will never happen!" Lily flicked her hair back as she turned and stomped off.

"Yeah mate… Sorry you have to go…" James smiled and ran off after Lily.

Harry walked on… His life had to go on right? He had to let go… This was a good experience to find out how his parents were though… But was he ready? "This is giving me a HEADACHE!!!" Harry shouted, into the empty hall. Harry went up to his common room; he was going to leave tonight… Nothing could stop him now…He didn't want to say goodbye to them, he wasn't ready to face them and say goodbye and that he wouldn't see them in the future. He packed his trunk, and headed off to Dumbledore's office. Thinking about the note he left for the marauders that said

"Goodbye guys have to go. By the way… The rat is the sneakiest, watch your back. You'll regret it in the future."

Just a tiny note like that wouldn't hurt right? "Cornthins" Harry muttered, climbing through the opened hole and looked around for Professor Dumbledore "Hello Harry," Dumbledore smiled at him, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes… I am Professor… I guess its goodbye until the future right?" Harry forced a smile.

"Yes… That's quite right Harry… Now off you go." Harry turned the Returner 30 times and let go. –Whoosh-

It was like Harry was on a Rollercoaster everything was passing by very, very fast and suddenly he was in Dumbledore's office again. "Why Harry!" Dumbledore turned around in a start, "Where were you the last 2 days?" Two days? Did he hear correctly? Wasn't it two MONTHS? "OH! Umm… I got lost in the forest?" Harry mentally laughed at the poor excuse not really expecting Dumbledore to reply "Okay then. Just be careful next time you're in the forest. You can go now. Your friends Ron and Hermonie are most worried." Harry smiled already thinking about their reactions of him disappearing, as he walked toward his future and a nice box of choc chip cookies.

Ahh! Home… Harry was home…

**(A/N: Yeah i know gay ending but the sequel is going tooo be much longer that THIS story i think... Oh! and the Sequel is The Ratty Tatty  
Quest. It's about what happened to the Marauders when Harry left that note and... lord voldemoldy take an appearance!! Goodbye for now! But not forever!)**


	14. The Sequel!

**Ello ello! Fellow Peek into the past Fans! The sequel to Peek into the past is now up! By the way... Its called The ratty tatty quest!**

**Thanks for all your support during peek into the past! And i hope you'll like the sequel! So whatcha waiting for? Get your popcorn and your choc chip cookies and go read the sequel!**

**Oh! and i'm writing a twilight fanfiction so updating might be a little slow... _So REVIEW!!_**

**Love you guys! -Teary eyes-**

**-S n o w y!**


End file.
